Gardevoir and Lopunny's Fart Contest
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gardevoir and Lopunny...these two Team Charm members fart a lot. That's what they get for being so cute and sexy. But now, one question remains. Who's gassier? Gassy Gardevoir or Farting Lopunny?
1. Chapter 1

**Gardevoir and Lopunny's Fart Contest**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I can't get over these two! I just can't! Now you know why no one likes to be behind Team Charm...not that I heard anyone say it...eh, I dunno. Just read.

* * *

Gardevoir and Lopunny were at the Team Charm household, both of them relaxing after a long day, while Medicham, the third member of Team Charm, was reading a newspaper.

"Look at this! Mustached Green Man Arrested For The 45th Time!" Medicham claimed while reading the newspaper.

"Wow. Green really isn't his color. That or whoever keeps arresting him must hate him." Lopunny claimed while she was relaxing on the sofa.

Gardevoir stretched her arms as she got up from her chair, rubbing her right hip. "Yeah. Poor man." Then, Gardevoir's stomach growled loudly. "Pardon me." Gardevoir bent down a little, farting loudly as she sighed of relief.

"Gross!" Medicham complained. "Please don't do that!"

Gardevoir frowned in response to Medicham's comment. "Sorry. But I had to let that one go."

"You should be sorry!" Lopunny responded. "Because that was nothing! Take a gander at this! " Lopunny lifted her legs, letting out a huge fart that was louder and grosser than Gardevoir's.

"Good Arceus, Lopunny! Why did you do that?" Medicham complained, the lingering smell reaching her as she coughed in response.

"What? It's only gas!" Lopunny admitted as another raunchy fart emerged from her butt cheeks, her legs still up. "Besides, it makes cute and sexy gals like us, more charming!"

Gardevoir wafted the air to get the smell of Lopunny's fart away from her. "Tell me about it!" she farted loudly again, her flatulence lifting her white dress as her fart lasted 10 seconds, turning from raunchy to wet.

Lopunny got up from the sofa, placing her hands on her hips, impressed by Gardevoir's fart. "Wow Gardevoir! You're one gassy Psychic-type! They should call you...Fartevoir!"

Gardevoir laughed at Lopunny's witty pun, farting loudly as she did. "Thanks! And they should call you...um...Lo-poot-ny...?"

Lopunny shook her head, pooting in response. "Don't worry about me. You're one the who taught me that farting is not so bad! Now I feel the same way that Princess Daisy feels about her farts!"

Gardevoir couldn't help but laugh, more farts erupting from her big butt underneath her white dress. "Good for you! Wait, you know her?"

Lopunny chuckled as she released a loud tuba fart that she held in for a few seconds. "She's the princess of Sarasaland, and she's very well known for her gas. Of course I know her!"

Gardevoir smiled as she let out another raunchy fart, feeling her dress warm up. "Wow. I'm glad you learned something from me."

Medicham got annoyed as she preceded to walk out of the room. "When did I become the mature one?" she complained. "Oh whatever. I don't have time for this. Have a farting contest for all I care!" Medicham walked out of the room, not being able to put up with her two gassy teammates anymore.

"A farting contest..." Gardevoir thought as a silent fart passed out of her ass, causing the inside of her dress to stink worse than a garbage dump. "That's not a bad idea! What do you think, Lopunny?"

Lopunny thought for a moment as she released yet another loud, raunchy fart, her gas lasting for 23 seconds. "You're on, Fartevoir! By the way don't try to come up with a fart pun for me. Just call me LoPUNny." she joked as she pooted.

Gardevoir once again couldn't help but laugh, another raunchy fart lifting her white dress. "Without the emphasis. Sure thing, Lopunny!"

Gardevoir and Lopunny started stinking it up together as they each faced their sexy butts at each other, each of them letting out loud farts that filled the household. Gardevoir let out loud, deep pitched toots that kept her white dress lifted, revealing her butt cheeks while Lopunny released loud, trombone toots, her furry butt feeling warm as the gas came out, both girls enjoying themselves as they kept farting away.

**THE END...of the chapter.**

* * *

Yoshizilla-Fan: Fartevoir. How fitting. That'll work quite nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Gardevoir and Lopunny were using their farts to fly as they flew as far as possible, a huge amount of gas passing from their butts as they landed near Mushroom Gorge.

"Umm, why are we here, in Mushroom Gorge?" Gardevoir asked, a huge blast of noxious gas passing from her butt, lifting her white dress.

"Because Gard, I thought we'd get away from it all for once!" Lopunny claimed, slapping her hips as she bent forward a bit, farting loudly as she smiled, feeling proud of her gasiness. "Besides, no one is racing here today. I know because I saw a banner that said there won't be a race here till tomorrow."

Gardevoir released 5 loud farts, each one louder than the last. "So what are we gonna do?"

"You ever bounced around on a mushroom while farting before?" Lopunny farted loudly again, giggling.

Gardevoir released a loud and raunchy 10 second fart, trying to hold down her dress as her cheeks turned red. "Umm, no."

"Well, follow me, Fartevoir!" Lopunny exclaimed as she ran towards the giant bouncy mushrooms, farting as she did. She then jumped onto one of the mushrooms, bouncing up and down as a trail of green gas formed behind Lopunny's butt. She then started using her farts to bounce towards the other mushrooms at great distance. Gardevoir watched in amazement as she released several cute, high pitched poots. "Come on, show me what you got!"

Gardevoir farted loudly again, using her gas to hover over the ground in excitement. "All right, bring it on, big ears!" Gardevoir farted out a trail of gas as she jumped around the mushrooms, both of them laughing and giggling as they had fun bouncing and farting, both of them stinking up the gorge as their farts lingered around the area.

"Come on, Gar! You can do better than that!" Lopunny teased as she kept farting.

"Oh just watch me!" Gardevoir grunted, her trail of gas getting louder and smellier as she and Lopunny giggled in response, both girls continually bouncing and farting to their heart's content.


	3. Chapter 3

Gardevoir and Lopunny were at a very high area in Seaside Hill, both of them farting their butts off, both of them letting out loud, deep pitched raunchy toots that occasionally got pitcher pitched, returning back to a deeper pitch. Lopunny smilied as she continued ripping away, while Gardevoir had an expression of disbelief on her face, wondering how they could both release so much gas.

"Hey Lopunny, tell me again why we're doing this?" Gardevoir asked, pressing down on her stomach, which forced a loud and powerful puff of gas from her butt cheeks, which lifted her white dress, revealing her stained butt cheeks. "My, we really should be wearing panties."

"Because, farting contests are fun!" Lopunny continued ripping loud farts that stunk up the air around them, killing many of the birds in the sky as they fell down, being killed from the two girls' gassy butts. "Oh Gar! Loosen up! Let loose!" Lopunny joked, smiling widely as she grabbed her butt, farting out another one that caused a passing bird to fall out of the sky. "Get it? Let loose?" Lopunny laughed as more loud, gross farts erupted out of her.

"Umm, Lopsy, Our stink is killing birds! Can we please do this somewhere else?" Gardevoir mentioned, looking at the thick, green fog around herself and Lopunny in worry as she continued pooting away.

"Ok, if that's how you feel!" Lopunny remarked. "Grab my legs!"

Lopunny farted loudly again, spreading her giant ears out as Gardevoir grabbed her legs. Suddenly, Lopunny and Gardevoir farted loudly again, using their farts to fly around as Lopunny's ears acted like gliders. "Now this is more like it!" Lopunny exclaimed, releasing more loud farts in pride.

Gardevoir continued farting along with Lopunny, looking around as her eyes began to light up in excitement. "My dear Arceus! This is great!" she remarked while smiling, not caring about the stink.

"You were the one who inspired me to enjoy farting like Princess Daisy does! Remember?" Lopunny reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I was!" Gardevoir remembered.

"So where do you want to go next?" Lopunny asked as she and Gardevoir continued farting through the air, enjoying it to their hearts' content.

"Click Clock Wood?" Lopunny asked.

Lopunny shook her head in disagreement. "Nah. Too over visited."

Gardevoir thought again, getting an idea a few moments later. "Mt. Coronet?"

Lopunny thought for a moment, smiling mischievously as several ideas popped into her head. "Yeah! They don't call me Pootsy Lopsy for nothing! Let's go!"

Lopunny flew towards Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh Region, with Gardevoir following behind her as they continued flying by farting, with Lopunny's large ears guiding them.


	4. Chapter 4

Gardevoir and Lopunny both landed on the side of Mt. Coronet, on which it was snowing heavily as both girls continued letting out loud, rotten farts in succession, with Lopunny enjoying every moment of it while Gardevoir was feeling slightly embarassed, her hands on her big butt.

"Umm, why are we here, where it's so cold?" Gardevoir wondered, shivering a bit.

Lopunny gladly placed her hands on her smelly butt cheeks, releasing a loud poot that echoed through the mountain. "Don't you just love cold air out here? It's perfect for enjoying that warm sensation we get when we fart!" she exclaimed, farting loudly again as her butt cheeks vibrated, the gas warming up her butt as she sighed of relief, loving the warm feeling. "Now you try!"

Gardevoir looked at her butt, releasing a loud, tuba poot that caused her butt and her dress to warm up, causing Gardevoir to feel warmer as she smiled in relief. "Wow. This sort of thing will really help us throughout the winter!"

Lopunny giggled a bit as another fart blasted its way out of her butt cheeks, providing even more warmth on her body, but mostly her posterior. "Well duh! It's how I avoid freezing to death every winter!" she claimed. "But let's get down to business. We wanna see who's gassier, don't we?"

Gardevoir smiled with a game face expression, literally warming up to the challenge as she felt another warm poot make its way out of her butt. "Of course! You're on!"

Gardevoir and Lopunny both started releasing louder, grosser farts with ease, both girls feeling and enjoying the smelly warmth that came with it as their loud farts echoed through the mountain, catching the attention of wild Pokemon there as they all gathered up around the two very gassy Team Charm girls, either cheering or being grossed out by the stench.


	5. Chapter 5

Gardevoir and Lopunny both laughed as they kept releasing more and more loud farts, with all the other Pokemon on Mt. Coronet watching them.

"Gosh, Lopsy! We sure are farting up a lot of attention around here!" Gardevoir pointed out.

"Well duh, Gar! That's part of the fun of having these fart contests! Having our own little audience at some point!"

Then, all of a sudden, Dialga and Palkia popped up in front of the two gassy Team Charm gals, surprising both of them.

"We would prefer that you two not do that here!" Dialga mentioned.

"Yeah. Arceus is cracking down on us for this as it is. We can't have you polluting the air around this place!" Palkia pointed out.

Lopunny rubbed the back of her head, letting out a cute little poot. "Well how were we supposed to know?"

Dialga simply shook his head. "Whatever. I'm gonna send you two back." Dialga then used the power of time to return Gardevoir and Lopunny back to where they were as both as he and Palkia returned to Spear Pillar.


End file.
